


Complicated

by dreamyloner



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blackmail, Bribery, Brother-Sister Relationships, Countries Using Human Names, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies, Friends With Benefits, I seriously don't know why I'm writing this, Love/Hate, Mind Games, NorHong, Norway being an overprotective stalker brother, Norway simply being jealous of Hong Kong taking Iceland away, Sexual Content, Teenage Rebellion, Threats, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyloner/pseuds/dreamyloner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t like her. She doesn’t like him either. That’s the only thing they can agree on. There’s a fine line between love and hatred, but they’re somewhere in between.<br/>“You might be able to fool others, but not me.”<br/>“Just, what do you want from me?”<br/>“That depends on how much you’re willing to sacrifice for your friendship with Emilia.”</p><p>Human AU. High School Setting. Crack Pairing.<br/>Pairing: Lukas x Leona  (very crack XD I know, sorry about that)<br/>Warning: some mind game (?), sexual content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me why I'm writing this. I seriously don't know. This is a really crack fic, I guess? And with this crack pairing I think I'll just let my bizarre imaginations fly XD This is a request from a friend. She requested a NorHong fic but I got Hong Kong genderbent. Now, everything looks a bit weird.

**(1)**

He doesn't like her.

She doesn't like him either.

That's the only thing they can agree on.

There's a fine line between love and hatred, but they're somewhere in between.

The first time Emilia brought her home, he was the one who opened the door. The girl had long, black hair that reached down to her hips. An orchid-shaped clip on her left bangs. Chocolate brown eyes. Thick eyebrows. She was probably the same age as Emilia. Was slightly shorter, but definitely stronger. She looked like the whole world owed her. She had an arm around Emilia's securely. He had stared. She had stared back. Her eyes were speaking something.

He decided that he didn't like her.

"Leona, this is my brother," Emilia introduced with a smile, "and Lukas, this is my friend, Leona."

She must have thought the same, because she didn't greet back.

Instead, she frowned and asked bluntly, "Like, what the hell are you staring at me for?"

Emilia was stunned to say the least. She had thought they could get along since they were so…similar. She was the only one who could tell anyway.

"If you didn't stare back, how would you know that I was staring at you?" Lukas smirked.

She scowled.

"That's…um…enough, Lukas." Emilia looked nervously between the two and gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "Let's go in, Leona."

Emilia gestured to Lukas to stand aside and dragged Leona in. She shot him a glare. He returned a smile. She strutted past him. Her hair smelled of blossoming orchids. He wondered when they would wither soon.

"Your brother's, like, such a creep," Leona mumbled as she pressed the buttons on her controller.

"Is he?" Emilia blinked at the flashing images on the computer screen.

"He stared at me like I'm some weirdo. It's disgusting."

"He's just surprised that I've got a companion." Emilia chuckled, nudging Leona's shoulder. "He still thinks I'm friendless. He'll get used to that soon."

"I don't think I like him."

"You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to," Emilia said. "I'll make sure he won't bother you that much."

"As if I care what he does." Leona rolled her eyes and slouched against the cushion.

Almost every day after school, Leona would drop by. Emilia would take her into her room straight away. They stayed in there for hours. Did homework together. Played video games. Had tea. Watched anime. Solved puzzles. Croaked about their families. Gossiped about the boys in class.

Emilia would make sure to keep the interaction between Lukas and Leona to minimum. He had asked about her. Like where the hell she came from. How she appeared in Emilia's life all of a sudden. Emilia had laughed and told Lukas not to worry.

"I'm not worried," he said. "I just don't think that she makes a good company."

"Excuse me," Emilia frowned. "I have the right to choose who to befriend. I'm not a child anymore."

He was frustrated, of course.

Emilia never really considered his thoughts. Hell, he had been looking after her for years since their parents passed away and she wouldn't even address him as her big brother. Then, out of nowhere, a strange Asian girl popped out and Emilia was all over her. Leona this. Leona that. Like she really is something…

"She's pretty and cool," Emilia boasted. "She helps me a lot with the assignments."

"I can help you with your assignments," Lukas said plainly.

"And Leona's so special. She's half-British, half-Chinese-"

"You're half-Norwegian, half-Icelandic," Lukas interrupted.

"She knows things others don't know," Emilia added. "She's got a lot of siblings it's kinda funny. They all come from different cultural backgrounds."

"You have a sibling too, Emilia. And he knows magic."

"Guess what? She scored full marks in her last test. That's just incredible."

"I got straight A's in my exam and you never said a thing."

"She knows Kung Fu. She chased away some brats that had been pestering me last week."

"You never told me about this."

"Oh, it's nothing." Emilia shrugged. "Leona could handle everything. She's just amazing."

Lukas frowned.

"She's such a good friend."

He wanted to bang his head on the wall.

* * *

**(2)**

The frequency they spent time together was starting to bug him. He understood that Emilia wouldn't want to hang around him at school. It was sort of embarrassing that an older brother was constantly looking out for her. She didn't like to be around his friends either. Mathias was obnoxious and annoying as hell. He wouldn't get enough of teasing Emilia and making her sulk. Vladimir was way too eccentric and he never knew how to hide his stupid magic. All Berwald ever talked about was furniture and his "wife", Tina. Emilia grew tired of their one-directional conversations.

Lukas was two years ahead of Emilia. He had bumped into the two girls in corridors, cafeteria, halls etc. They were always holding hands. Chattering. Whispering into each other's ears. Laughing. Giggling. When they saw him, they would turn the other way. Emilia did so to avoid trouble. Leona did so out of discomfort.

Like Emilia said, Leona did have a lot of siblings. Lukas wouldn't tell anyone that he actually did a research on her. Emilia would have hit him and snubbed him for weeks if she ever found out he was stalking her friend. The Asian girl had an older brother of Japanese descent. He always sat in one corner drawing some peculiar stuff (Lukas suspected it was erotica) and hardly socialised with anyone. She had another brother of the same age. A quiet, tall guy who wore glasses and carried poker cards with him all the time. She had a younger sister who often hung out with Alfred and his gang. Now, that doesn't look good. Her cousin was a loud delinquent who wouldn't stop groping others and claiming things for himself. He spoke Korean too.

"Just what kind of a family is that?"

That was Lukas' initial thought. It didn't help much that she was popular among boys. One thing he dreaded most was her getting Emilia involved. He wouldn't like his sister getting tons of suitors and flirting with some insolent idiots.

He tried to talk to Emilia, but of course she wouldn't listen.

"You're being judgemental. You can't discriminate her just because her family is unconventional."

"I'm not even talking about her family. She fights. She swears. And she drinks. I don't think that's a kind of positive influence on you."

"No, she doesn't. Stop slandering her!"

"I'm not," Lukas retorted. "I'm speaking the truth. You don't know her well enough."

"Do I?" Emilia snarled. "I'm her best friend. I know everything about her and you're lying. Now stop interfering with us. I don't want to hear anything from you again."

"Emilia."

"I know what I'm doing."

"You clearly don't know."

"Shut up, Lukas."

That was the end of their conversation. Emilia refused to bring up the topic again. He gave up trying to convince her.

When Leona visited, Emilia would ask him to get out of their way. He couldn't object, because he didn't want to risk upsetting Emilia. Leona obviously knew this. She was using it to her best advantage.

Things aggravated when she caught him checking Emilia's phone. It was a late Friday afternoon. She was staying for dinner, much to his discontent. Emilia went out for grocery shopping. Leona went downstairs to get a drink. Emilia left her phone on the kitchen table. Lukas passed by and took it instinctively. He was scrolling down her message boxes and checking if there was anyone suspicious when Leona stopped at the door.

"You're, like, creepier than I thought," she blurted out.

He frowned and put down Emilia's phone. He turned to face her. She leant against the door frame, arms crossed. A face of disapproval and disgust.

"Do you know that's an infringement of privacy?" she asked.

"And what does that have to do with you now?" he said.

"If Emilia knows this, she'll, like, probably hate you to death."

"So?" Lukas raised his eyebrows.

"That won't be pretty." Leona smirked.

He squinted and walked towards her. He put an arm on the door frame and stared down at her. She stood motionless.

"Try me." He smiled. "I'm not afraid."

Leona laughed. She looked up at him. Strange she never noticed how tall he was until now. And she had never seen someone with such pale face and soft hair. His complexion was even lighter than Emilia's.

She went past him and opened the fridge. She took out a carton of orange juice and drank it.

"Between me and you, I think she'd believe me though." Leona smiled.

He glanced at her nonchalantly.

"I beg to differ."

* * *

**(3)**

She was stressed. Way too stressed. The exam week was coming. She couldn't let her grades slip.

She didn't know he was there. Anyone but him. Why did it have to be him?

Leona grabbed a chocolate bar and was about to slip it into her school bag when he appeared at the end of the aisle.

He stood watching in amusement. His lips curved upwards. He held up his phone. _Flash._

She froze. The chocolate bar dropped to the ground. Her hands quivered. She gasped.

"My, my, so I was right," Lukas said. "Thought you've always been a delinquent."

Her cheeks went beet red. She glimpsed the chocolate bar, her hands still trembling. He seized the opportunity to approach her. He stopped in front of Leona, their faces inches apart.

"Up to some mischief, huh?" he mocked and slid the phone back into his pocket.

He bent down and picked up the chocolate bar. He juggled it in his hand.

"Aren't you gonna say something, Miss. Big. Mouth?"

"S-Shut up," she growled and glared at him.

"Are you gonna cry now?" he chuckled. Those tears did give him indescribable pleasure and a sense of superiority.

"Let's talk about this outside, shall we?" Lukas smiled victoriously. He took her hand. She didn't struggle. She was still shuddering in shock.

They settled on a bench on the street. He bought the chocolate bar and ate it.

"Delete it," Leona said and grabbed his collar. "Delete that fucking video."

"So aggressive."

"I'll do anything," she added furiously, her cheeks burning. "How much do you want? I can give you money."

"Bribing me already? Well, that's fast."

Now luck was totally on his side. Lukas wanted to laugh. Seeing her so petrified turned him on a bit. Maybe he truly was a creep.

"The pupil star." He giggled. "Should I show this to the shopkeeper? Your class teacher? Your parents? Or…"

"No, damn it," Leona snarled and tightened her grip around his collar. He clasped her wrists and held them above her head.

"Or Emilia?" he leant into her ear and whispered. "What would she think of you now?"

"Don't you dare," she spat.

"She looks up to you. She adores you. And if she realises that this person she's been admiring is just a little shoplifter, I wonder how traumatised she'll be. It's not like I haven't warned her. She'll probably regret having not listened to her big brother's advice."

"You sicken me." Leona scowled.

Lukas laughed and let go of her wrists. "Maybe I'm sickening. What else did you say behind my back? Sissy? Gay?"

She blinked at him incredulously. "How did you…"

"You really do like name-calling, don't you?"

She blushed.

"My dear sister thinks she understands you, but apparently she doesn't know all those ugly secrets you're hiding. You've been keeping your conduct very well, I guess."

She growled.

"You might be able to fool others, but not me."

"Just, what do you want from me?" she interrogated.

"That depends-" He rubbed his chin contemplatively and continued, "On how much you're willing to sacrifice for your friendship with Emilia."

She narrowed her eyes. He stood up and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"I'll give you two choices," he said. "Either you leave her or you do whatever I ask you to."

* * *

**(4)**

Every choice comes with a consequence. She knows that much.

Still, she made the decision and she was not going to regret it.

In no fucking way would she leave Emilia.

"You know." Lukas smiled and stroked her hair, "there is a better way to relieve your pressure."

"Oh, like, shut it." Leona rolled her eyes and snickered. "If we're gonna do it, be quick."

"I'm more of the type who savours than rushes things."

He pinned her against the wall and kissed her. She kissed back.

She smelled of peach buns. He smelled of butter cream. Their tongues swirled around each other. He groped her bottom and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her so that they were on the same eye level. They parted to gasp for air. He stared at her. She stared back.

Like the first time they met.

She still looked like the whole world owed her. He still didn't like her much.

But she was captivating.

Her face was red. It matched her hair clip. He tore it down and tossed it to the ground. Before she could protest, he sealed their lips together again.

She grabbed his hair. Their noses collided with each other. His blue eyes shimmered and reflected her own dark orbs. He spun around and carried her to his bed. He withdrew from the kiss and laid her down.

She didn't like him. But she didn't particularly hate kissing him.

He was kind of appealing, to be honest.

A shell of plentiful mysteries.

He got rid of her bowtie. He unbuttoned her collar and bent down, tracing his tongue along her neck and shoulder blades. She had a firm grip on his arms. He took her palms into his and nibbled her collarbone. She let out a soft moan.

"That's kind of cute," he cooed, "coming out of your usually poisonous mouth."

She smacked him. A bruise formed on his left cheek. He rubbed it and giggled.

"Ferocious, aren't you?"

"Stop teasing me."

"I'll try." He grinned. He released her hands and unbuttoned her shirt. He cupped her breasts and gave them a slight squeeze. She looked away and covered her mouth.

"No, don't do that," he said and turned her chin. "Look at me while we're doing it."

"There's, like, nothing pleasant to look at," she scoffed.

"Aw, what a shame." He laughed. "You're clearly missing out something great."

"You have an unexceptionally big ego."

"May I?" he slid his hand behind her back and asked.

"Such politeness is unnecessary."

"It's more fun that way." He smiled and unclipped her bra. The garment came off.

"Bigger than I thought," he commented as he fondled her breasts.

"Pervert."

"So, now, I turn from a creep to a pervert?" he chuckled and burrowed his face into her cleavage. "Nice."

"You should feel honoured."

"I am," he replied and licked her skin.

She groaned when his tongue came in contact with her nipple. She was getting wetter with every meticulous bite and lick he planted on her. He took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt.

"Wanna take a look at it?"

She sat up and frowned.

"Ever seen one before?"

He slid down his pants and showed her his manhood.

She blushed.

"Guess not," he said. "I'm really surprised."

"Don't be. I, like, assume this is your first time too."

He didn't retort.

She laughed.

"You must be forgetting who's in charge."

She giggled and crawled forward. She touched the length curiously and looked up at him. He tilted his head. "I'm waiting."

"There's, like, a thing called 'patience'."

Gingerly, she wrapped her lips around his arousal and sucked. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but who cares? He did look like he was enjoying it. He clasped her hair and shoved his length down her throat. She gagged and put her hands on his hips to steady herself. She bobbed her head up and down.

"Don't…use your teeth that much," he said.

She grunted and tried to work it out with her tongue. She kissed the tip and licked it down to the base. Her jaw was starting to get tired when he moaned and came into her mouth. She wiped the cum off and glared at him. He chuckled. He laid her down again and stripped her lower body. He hurled her panties to the ground and fondled the slit. He plunged a digit into her core and rubbed it inside her. She groaned. After teasing her for a minute or two, he plucked it out and spread her legs. Their eyes met. There was no expression on her face. Neither was there on his. He slid a condom on his shaft and positioned before her entrance. With a fluid thrust, their bodies joined.

She whimpered. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her again. He waited until she gave him a nod and started thrusting in and out of her slowly. The heat became too much to bear. She bit his bottom lip. He bit back. She clawed him. He scratched her. She grasped his hair. He tangled his fingers in her locks. Breaths against each other. Thrust after thrust. He quickened his pace. She arched her back and moaned. He basked in the adorable sounds she made. Her cheeks were still red. Not sure if it was the heat. Or the embarrassment. Or the anger. He thought he was starting to like her more.

She saw nothing but his face. His stare. His smirk. Haze. Stars. The pleasure built up gradually and she found herself doing the craziest thing ever. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He nuzzled her and whispered her name. She blushed immensely, not sure she hated or liked it. The way he hummed her name was so hypnotising. They had never really called out to each other. They barely spoke. When they did acknowledge each other's presence, all they did was look for ways to bring the other down.

She moaned his name in her orgasm. He smiled, not sure whether to indulge in it or to laugh at it. He came with a grunt and landed on top of her. Their bodies slapped against each other. They melted into the heat.

* * *

**(5)**

She looked way prettier in her sleep, in Lukas' opinion. Maybe because she wasn't glaring or quipping at him anymore. Her breaths sounded like a baby's. And her skin was soft. It didn't really match her slightly muscled body.

He sat up in bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Did I wake you?"

"No." She shook her head and sat up. She stretched her arms and yawned again.

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"Emilia will, like, be home soon."

"She'll be late tonight. I asked her to run some errands after school."

Leona rolled off bed and gathered her clothes.

"You can use the shower if you want," Lukas said.

She stood up and turned around.

"You never took the video, did you?"

He stared at her.

"No."

"Cheeky bastard." She smirked and went into the bathroom.

He smirked back.

When Emilia returned home, they were sitting on the couch watching television.

"Um…did I just enter the wrong house?" she joked.

"No," Lukas replied.

"I'm, like, starving already."

"Why are you two sitting together?" Emilia asked, confused. Normally, they couldn't even stand being alone in the same room.

"Is there something wrong?" Lukas asked.

"No…not really." Emilia shrugged and took the bags into the kitchen.

They sat around the table and ate silently. Emilia couldn't help but notice that something was different. She couldn't quite put a finger on it but she was pleased with the changes.

He walked Leona home, much to Emilia's astonishment.

"So, is that, like, a test or a personal want?" she asked.

"You can guess," he replied.

She stopped walking and frowned at him.

"Which one do you want it to be?" he smiled and curled her hair with a finger.

"You can guess." She laughed.

"You could've said 'no'."

"But I didn't."

"Kind of unexpected."

"Oh, I'm a very unexpected person, Lukas Bondevik." She grinned slyly. "By the way, you know magic, right?"

"I do."

"Do you think you can make my eyebrows thinner?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me," she said. "Make them thinner."

He laughed and brushed her bangs.

"Is that why you keep your bangs long?" He leant in and kissed her brows.

"Shut up," she growled and smacked his hand away. "Are you, like, gonna do it or not?"

"I think they look good this way though."

She pouted and walked away.

"I hate you."

"Really, do you?"

"Maybe." She chuckled.

"Maybe not." He chuckled back.


End file.
